


Standing Here for All the World to See

by nautilicious



Series: Shameless [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cowboy Hats, Fluff, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Prompt Fill, Schmoop, Texas Rangers, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautilicious/pseuds/nautilicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft and Lestrade and John and Sherlock's wedding. In Texas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing Here for All the World to See

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuickLikeLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickLikeLight/gifts).



Mycroft turned towards the hand that clasped his shoulder. “Captain,” he said.

Lestrade smiled, ran his hand down Mycroft’s arm. “I thought we’d upgraded to “Gregory,” he said. 

“Ah, my apologies. I thought perhaps you were on duty.” Mycroft reached out to tap the circled star pinned to Lestrade’s belt. He allowed his fingers to drift across the line of Lestrade’s waist, brushing against the belt’s buckle before sliding past the holster slung low on his hips. One day, he thought, he’d have Lestrade in nothing but his gun belt.

Lestrade’s eyes twinkled. “It’s a good thing I’m not,” he said. “You look so good in that tux that there should be a law against you wearing it outside of my bedroom.”

Mycroft made a humming noise. “I suppose that I could lobby for one.”

Lestrade stepped closer, tilting his head to keep his hat from brushing Mycroft’s forehead. He leaned in. “Then I’d be forced to arrest you,” he said. “I haven’t had you in handcuffs yet.” His breath came warm against Mycroft’s jaw, and Mycroft felt a shiver tingle down his spine.

Mycroft’s hands went to Lestrade’s belt and grasped the leather. He pulled Lestrade — _Gregory_ — into him until their hips pressed together. The butt of the gun dug into Mycroft’s wrist. They kissed until Mycroft felt breathless and weak-kneed and achingly hard. It was still so new, this thing between them, and Mycroft yearned to be somewhere naked and private more than he’d wanted anything else in his life.

“I wish that I could arrest both of you,” Lt. Donovan said. Mycroft blinked. Truly, Gregory consumed his attention most alarmingly for him to have missed her arrival, considering she sat astride a large, black horse.

Lestrade pulled back a bit but did not release the firm hold he had on Mycroft’s arse. “I outrank you,” he said. “And it’s a wedding. Everyone gets a pass. So piss off,” and then he grinned, “you and the horse you rode in on.”

Lt. Donovan rolled her eyes. “Very funny, sir.” 

Lestrade nuzzled his face into Mycroft’s neck, grazing his teeth lightly over the skin, and Mycroft gasped. Then he stopped — stopped! — and called towards the retreating lieutenant. “Hey, Sally!”

She turned her head but not the horse. “Sir?”

“It’s a wedding. A certain amount of illicit making out is practically required.” And Lestrade nodded his head meaningfully towards where Molly Hooper sat watching the dancing. 

Mycroft gripped Lestrade’s jaw and angled his head how he wanted it. Lestrade obliged by biting at Mycroft’s mouth and sliding his thigh in between Mycroft’s legs. Mycroft stopped caring even remotely about Lt. Donovan.

“I’ve a room in the wedding block,” Mycroft said, his voice a bit breathy.

Lestrade smiled, a slow, devilish smile. “Handcuffs are in my back pocket,” he said.


End file.
